Pokemon Betrayal Story 2:Masters Redemption (discontinued)
by ChaosLuu
Summary: Ash has conquered the Primum Region and with his friends, are devising a plan to take back what they loved and their place in the outside world, not only that there are others who have been in a bucket and now are ready to take actions (OC shippings) amourshipping other shippings Rate T for use of words and to be safe as well XD(plz read "Rise of the Masters" before this)
1. Introducing the Masters

**Sup guys this will only be introductions on the characters, I am also working on a introduction now that most of the characters had been introduced. Anyway hope you like the introductions. Read until the end to find out about the story and such, as always review and tell me how to improve so I can make the story a lot more interesting in the future**

On an Island that is between the Alola and Johto region. There is a raven haired teen(By technically 20 is still a teenager age) on the beach training with his Pikachu and Greninja. That teen is no other than Grandmaster Ash Ketchum, who was technically like the champion of the Primum Region. Watching him was a girl with honey blonde hair and two blonde siblings. One of the siblings was wearing glasses and was tinkering with a machine that was being reprogramed. The other sibling was playing with her two only pokemon which were a dedenne and an a green gel like pokemon, which was a red zygarde core. As Ash was training, passing the limits of a regular trainer, the honey blonde spoke up.

"Ash, I think that's enough training! Come back before you hurt yourself." She called.

Ash stopped what he was doing and recalled both of his pokemon.

"Okay sure Serena, I'm just finishing up training," Ash called back as he walked up the steps to the Grandmaster's Mansion.

As He walked to the gang he looked in the horizon at the several islands which contained the other Masters in fact, let's go see the top Battle Masters before seeing the Contest Masters shall we.

On The Vulcan Island

There on the heated and humid island was a dormant volcano, which is where the fire Battle Master, or in this case the Mystical Master, Megan is sitting down looking at the fire in front of her. Her red hair gotten a little longer but was still short as she stroked a huge feline which was snoring next to her. As she looked in the fire with her glasses which shined from the flames, her mind was in deep thought.

On Shadow Isle

Now what is ironic is that shadow Isle is actually a sunny place, but the Master Stadium itself contridicts the sunny scene. Inside was a Boy with a hood kneeling on his two feet on a branch waiting for someone or something. Of course there was a voice.

"Zodiac? Come on out, please don't do this again," a female voice called.

Zodiac who was in the tree napping, woke up from the voice and decided to jump down, unfortunately the girl was underneath the tree so when Zodiac jumped down, he sorta tackled the girl.

"AHH!" she screamed.

Zodiac chuckled as he got off, and sat down facing the girl who was just startled by the sudden scene.

"Hehe, sorry Crest did I scare you?" Zodiac said.

Crest got out of her shock and glared at him.

"Zodiac!"

"And that's my queue to run," with that said He jumped up and ran as he was followed by Crest, both were laughing, which also contradict the dark building.

At Altarino Island

THis island was meant for both Dragon masters and Psychic masters which included the Masters, Becky the island's psychic master, was feeding her Greninja and was telepathically communicating with espeon.

 _Focus, clear your mind as you move the pokepuff_

"I'm trying," BEcky said as her eyes were closed.

Just as the pokepuff was about to reach Greninja, Espeon jumped and grabbed it in her mouth wolfing it down.

"Really!" Becky exclaimed at Espeon's action.

 _Sorry but I was hungry_

Becky sigh as she got up and walked to her phone and dialed Dawn's phone number.

On the other side of Altarino Island

There we see two guys training inside the Dragon Master's Stadium and as a Dragonite and Braviary sparred with each other and returned moved against one another.

"Okay I think that will be enough for today," Zack said to his one true friend besides the other Masters.

"Okay sure," his friend said from the other side.

"Just saying you have improved Ray," Zack said.

"Thanks man," Ray replied.

"THough still weak against me," Zack joked.

"Hey!" Ray yelled as he tried to strangle Zack only to tripped by Zack's foot.

"Oh now you're gonna get it!" Ray said as he and Zack wrestled each other.(NO shipping here okay just to clear the air, it's called best Friends sheesh,"

On Legend Island

This island was big enough to hold legendary pokemons hence the name and was home to two people except one of them is at the GrandMaster Island. There, a girl who was wearing a pink dress, was talking to Lunala, the moon legendary pokemon who was deep in telepathy with the girl.

 _When is Zygarde coming back, I'm bored_

"But you got me to play," THe girl said.

 _Yes Tessa, though you have been playing with Bonnie and Max for a while now that it was just me and Zygarde here now_

"Tell you what, how about you pick the game to play since I hadn't played with you okay," Tessa said happily.

Lunala nodded and tapped Tessa's shoulder saying tag and the two chased each other laughing and having fun for the afternoon.

Toxic Island

There even the name was ironic for the island even though it was full of life and trees and such, was called that due to the massive volcano scar that was on the side of the island. Along with how the Masters are there. The master of trickery and stalling was Paul, as he was watching the sun a person walked up behind him and hugged him.

"Hi there Paul what you doing?" the female said.

Paul shrug and just said

"Sightseeing," but to be honest he felt calmer and relaxed. It seemed like centuries since he and Allison got together and became a couple heck what was funny was when Gary told him that they got together when Dawn and Becky became a thing, which kinda left Barry moaning with sadness but whatever Paul didn't care, since he had the one person he loved.

"Here lets just go back inside, I'll make tea," Paul said and went inside the cave house.

City Isle

This is where all the locals and citizens live in and also where the battle academy and the research lab is. Who is the professor you might say, well, that is no other than the grandson of Professor Oak himself, Gary Oak. Gary been on good terms with the gang and so far he made improvements and research on things that the other professors couldn't reach. He even realized that Zodiac's Charmeleon's form(read the lore to know) was called mid-megavolutoin which allows the pokemon that doesn't want to evolve to its final form to unlock its hidden final form's power technically like how he also found out about Ash's evolution bond with Greninja. Along with the other shocking bond evolutions that each Master unlock sue to one thing he said, the bond between trainer and the pokemon within.

Anyway back to the story, Gary was doing research as usual when his Umbreon came in and handed him a paper.

"Huh what is it Umbreon," Gary asked as he took the paper away from the air.

Gary read the paper as it told of a worldwide tournament known as the Primum League, and it was said to be held in the next few weeks, He then looked down and noticed that it was signed by his pal Ash who, planned this from the start when he went to the Primum Region to conquer for the plan of redemption to start.

"Ashy boy is sure growing up," Gary said as he looked at photos of each person's wedding, fun time, and even the embarrassing time, then to the picture of Gary as Ash's right hand man in his wedding. Gary smiled at the memories and went back to work laughing as he looked by a picture of the gang shoving Becky and Dawn to each other making them kiss for the first time when they were 17 years old.

At the city near the edge of it

Barry and Lyra apparently were having trouble with the students. When Ash asked the groups who will be the Masters and what are their specialties not in typing but also in battle strategy as that is how the Primum Region goes with for the Masters. Both Barry and Lyra both said no due to the lack of battling skill and decided to do school as Ash agreed that would be a great idea. That's when Max, who was the city's elite officer commander walked in as Lyra pries a child from Empoleon's beak.

"Barry, Lyra, uh did I miss something," the teen with glasses asked as he ducked a shell that belongs to oshawott sailing over his head.

"No, you didn't miss anything except for the chaos in here,"Lyra said and in the background Barry tripped and fell on the ground face planting.

"Um okay, anyway, Ash is sending out the message you got it?" Max asked.

"Yes of course we got besides, we have to go and meet with him since he called all of the gang to meet up at the Primum Stadium for preparations which is why we called you here," Lyra said.

"Wait what?!" Max exclaimed as Lyra grabbed both of Barry's and her bad and dragged Barry to the door.

"Hope you can keep the kids in order, they're a handful." with that said Lyra and Barry left.

Max turned towards the horde of kids looking at him and he muttered, "Even Bonnie and Tessa can't equal this mess I'm in," and the kids went wild, back to normal as how they act when at the academy.

Back to the GrandMaster's Mansion

Ash and Serena were just getting ready to leave to go to the Primum Stadium when Serena brought up something.

"Do you still think it's okay to hold a grudge after so long Ashy?" Serena asked.

"Well to be honest I don't like it either but it is to teach those bastards a lesson you know Sere," Ash said without expression.

Serena always loved ash then when the day he actually asked he on a date she melted, then to the wedding which was her dream to come true, that was the last time she saw ash smile genuinely, now it was all small smile and such like Paul, Zack and Zodiac smiles. As she and Ash went to the private plane Ash leaned over and kissed her before saying,

"Just remember after this is all over I'll spend the rest of my lifetime with you, and that's a promise," Ash said as he took his wife's hand and got on the plane that was heading towards the Primum's Monument.

 **Whoo okay I know I might have skipped a part or two and sorry but I will recheck this and repost the edited version if I have time other than that, this is how we will get things started, also remember this is 4-5 years later, I'll clarify the Master rankings and other things in the next chapter, well more like contents or such anyway thanks for the support and cya in the next chapter trainers bye**


	2. Notices and updates

**Hi guys, Just before we get into the content's/ Notice, I just want to say episode 47 xyz, was MLG! Ash even noticed Serena's feelings finally and she kissed him, from the looks of Bonnie and Clemont's expression, she kissed him full contact, okay anyway to the notice now.**

 **Okay so just to clarify things the Master's gyms are not only based on typing as to the list below right now.**

 **Zack and Ray- Masters of teamwork**

 **Paul-Master of Defensive play**

 **Megan-Master of attacking and frontal assault**

 **Zodiac- Master of Battle tactics and strategies**

 **Becky- Master of stalling and weakening**

 **Ash Ketchum- GrandMaster of Pokemon Bond Battling strategy**

 **Mmmmmmmmmlmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmlmmmmmmmmm**

 **Sorry had to put that there since IDK how to put lines in the Fanfiction, anyway here are the typing Masters**

 **Bonnie- Master of Dragons**

 **Tessa- Master of Fairy(is that Lunala type?)**

 **Metal- Master of Ground and Rock**

 **Cosmic- Master of Grass/ fighting**

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Contest/Performers**

 **Serena**

 **Dawn**

 **Uhhhh not sure, if you want to be one tell me and I'll update this**

 **Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

 **Regular Trainers but will be in the battles of the story**

 **Crest**

 **Allison**

 **Barry**

 **Lyra**

 **Max**

 **(Now I know I forgot to add these two last Master on typing and I'm right now reditting the first chapter while working on Chapter 2 also with working on kalos High which I hadn't updated yet. ) Also if I forgot anyone so far, tell me.**

 **Here is the main point: THe Primum Region is technically a series of Islands that are close enough to attach to each other, and also, it is for the top Trainers/ Contestor, which, exceeds even further than the champions themselves in the other regions, tis like three champions equal one Master, if you get the drift. Also down below is the shippings/ Couples that are so far being worked on or had been confirmed.**

 **Ships/Couples confirmed**

 **Ash x Serena**

 **Becky x Dawn**

 **Paul x Allison**

 **Zodiac x Crest**

 **Barry x Lyra**

 **Um tell me if you think I should ship Bonnie and Max(this one is up to you guys)**

 **That is all for the shippings so far, bad guys will be in the later future and yea, anyway I think I'm getting the hang of it and also I'm bringing back the OC joining in to this story, but only for bad guys, so tell me if you wanna join in the review for bad guys and tell me your OC name, Appearance, and 1-4 pokemon unless it's a legendary then 1.**

 **Anyway If you notice that one of the weeks I am out and not posting regularly, its means I'm recording/playing video games while streaming, sorry I am busy XD Anyway enjoy the story and I'll get back to you guys in the next Chapter.**


	3. Starting up the battle's heat

**Hi guys Sorry for any delays, but I have been busy and then that's when I lost a bet to my friend, so now I have to start a whole new story but thankfully, he was lenient enough to let me pick it, so at the end of this story, there will be a list of types of OC stories that I came up with that you guys will pick, don't worry I will continue this story because you guys loved it alot but like I said I lost a bet and I have to make another new story, anyway let's get on with it okay.**

 **(Introduction is undergoing looking for a song right now that will fit it)**

 **Day before the Big League Tournament**

Everybody was happy and cheerful as tourist, spectators and competitors came from all the Regions to participate in this big event. As the spectators got in line for tickets for seats and hotel rooms, there was a camera overlooking them.

"So, the people are all here?" a voice said.

"No, they are not it seems like there are four more planes coming in," Clemont said, he not only was the Primum Island's scientist, but also he improved on his invention making Primum Region the most advance in technology than the rest of the region. Hell He improved so much, that his inventions don't even explode anymore, unless it had to do with the smaller inventions.

"What about those...people," Ash was standing on a balcony overlooking the preparations as he was thinking on how those "traitors" been since the past 5 years they shown their faces.

"They made it alright, though of course, their leader is Misty and Cilan, also, there is something for you to know," Clemont said as he adjusted his glasses while looking at his monitor.

"What is it Clemont?" Ash asked as he turned and walked towards Clemont.

"There are two people that are with those traitors, one of them goes by the name of Selina Perez," Clemont started.

"Never heard of her,"

"And the other one is Eddie Lopez," Clemont finished.

"That one, Paul, Lyra, Barry, Megan, Tessa, and Allison Knows," Ash said as he remembered what Paul told him about the guy who owned the Johto Water Legendary.

"Well yea and…" Clemont was about to add more when the door of the GrandMaster's room opened.

At the Door was the High Rank Masters which, if you guys read the notice, were the Masters of Abilities.

"Ash, the League's Preparations are done, now everyone is waiting for us to be there, even your wife is looking for you," Zodiac said.

"Tell them I'll be there," Ash said, and Zodiac nodded before jogging off down the Corridor.

"GrandMaster, you sure you're okay, your Aura is a bit red," Becky said.

Zack also sense the darkness in Ash but said nothing as he too, knows the feel of the Aura before when he was only 9.

"I'm fine, just need time to think, go to your positions and I'll join you guys soon," Ash waved at them and the High Rank Master left.

Once the door closed, Ash grabbed his XY Jacket from a nearby chair and place it on.

"Ash, you sure you're ready?" Clemont asked.

Ash whistled and Pikachu woke up and jumped onto Ash's shoulder and Ash readjusted his hat and his eyes showed determination.

"This time, its no game for me, I will have Redemption," He said.

 **We now go to the Tournament's Stadium inside**

The bleachers and benches were packed as both Locals, Spectators, and Competitors packed the stands. The Bottom row of stands, which has access to the Battle Field, were for the COmpetitors only. At the top was for the spectators and the middle row was for the locals. And at the very top was indoor Balconies which were for the Champions and Elite Four of the different Regions. And at the Front of the Stadium there is another Balcony which was for the GrandMaster and the Masters of the Primum Region. Below that was the Announcer box, which Gary Oak, who volunteered, was in.

"Attention!" Gary called out several times.

The announcement finally came around as the Tournament was starting, in the bottom bleachers, there were a group of teens that were talking when Gary voice was heard.

"Huh, is that Gary?!" Misty asked with Eyebrows up.

"What is he, your long lost boyfriend?" Eddie, who had a crush on Misty for the past 5 years, asked suspiciously.

Misty gave a disgust look, "No, he is a brat that disappeared 5 years ago and hadn't heard from since then, like that…" Misty was cut off as Gary continued.

"Now that I got everyone's Attention, I would like to Introduce the Masters and the GrandMaster of this Region before we get things kicked up," Gary said smiling.

"First, we'll start with our type Masters, starting with our Grass/Fighting Master, Cosmic! Watch out for his jokes though, they are corny" He said as his voice echoed.

Cosmic picture appeared live on the large Screens in the Stadium and as he waved at the people, there were cheers and laughter from the stands

At the Professor's stand(which was with the trainers I should add)

Professor Oak spitted out his Coffee as he heard the name.

"What, no way those brats are here," Oak said.

"What you mean?" Birch asked questionly.

"There were these four troublemakers that disappeared from the world and were never found for nine years and that was one of them," Oak said.

"Interesting," Birch said.

Back to the main stadium

"Next we have our two legendary Masters which are- Bonnie, young Master of Dragons!" The Crowd cheered and shrieked out in yells.

In the trainer stands

"Oh my GOD, there is a Dragon Master!" Iris squealed unknowing that the Master was a person that she attacked back then.

The rest of the group sweatdropped as they looked at the screen, which showed a blondie girl teen waving and smiling with a red zygarde core on her shoulder.

Back to stadium

"Next is the Cute Legendary Master of Fairy and Ghost, Leave it up to Tessa!" Gary yelled.

The crowd yelled as they saw the youthful teenager who was waving with both hands at the camera which was shown on the big screens.

Somewhere in the stands

"My daughter, is alive," a hooded figure said.

Back to the Stadium

"Finally of course, is our Master of Rock and Ground Master, bring it up for Metal!"

The girls apparently shrieked as a picture lived, of him appeared on the screen smiling and showing a peace sign up at the camera.

At the Trainer Stand

"Huh, he looks hot," May said.

"What you mean by that?!" Drew said.

"Nothing," May said as she whistled with her hands behind her head.

BAck to Stadium

"Okay now that we finished the Type Masters, we will go right into our High Rank Master, which specializes in strategies and battle tactics, Let's start introductions with showing Megan, High Rank Master of Attacks and Frontal Assault! And don't let the glasses fool you, for this girl has spunk"

Megan appeared on the Screen with her Typhlosion next to her as she smiled and waved the Crowd.

In the Trainer Stand

"WHAT?! No way that she made it to the top of the top with that overgrown Feral!" Eddie yelled as he saw Megan on the big screen.

"Who, that girl?" Selina said pointing at Megan in the Screen.

Eddie can only nod as he watched his nemesis sit back down on her chair and the screen turned black.

Back to the Stadium

"Next is of course the two best friends, Masters of Teamwork, please leave a round of applause of clause for Zack and Raymond! Though watch out these two are mischievous!"

The crowd yelled and clapped their hands chanting the two Master's name as their picture showed on the screen, showing Zack with his Gengar and a smile along with Ray with his Braviary.

Somewhere in the Stands

A figure that looked like Zack in Appearance but is wearing green had a shocked looked on his face.

"Is it really him?!" He thoughted as he watched Zack waving and laughing with Ray.

Back to the Stadium

"Of Course what's the fun in Battling if you can't weakened or make you opponent mad, leave that up to Beautiful High Rank Master of Stalling and Weakening, Becky!" Gary yelled.

Becky stood up and Waved at the Camera with her Espeon jumping up and down next to her and the two smiled as they waved on the Big Screens.

With the Professors

"What, that Brat had the nerve of becoming a high Rank MAster?!" Professor Oak yelled.

"Another one?" Birch asked.

Oak nodded, "This young lady had the nerve of not letting me observe her espeon, who can use telepathy," He said as the screen turned black.

Back to the Stadium

"Next off is our High Rank Master of Battle Tactics and Strategies, watch your manners though, for he is mysterious, leave it to Zodiac!" Gary said.

Zodiac, who had his hood over his head,stood from his chair and held up his hand as in a hi, along with his Charmeleon and Jolteon on either side of him waving. The Crowd cheered and yelled out as the picture of the Master appeared on Screen.

In the Professor stands

"Oh you got to be kidding ME!" Oak yelled.

"What is it this time," Birch asked boringly.

"That Brat is the guy who was suppose to be caught and his Charmeleon is to be brought to me so I can study that evolution phenominum!" Oak yelled(read the lore to understand if your new speaking of which the second one is half way done).

Back to the Stadium

"Next is our final High Rank Master of Defensive play, who is Second Strongest compared to the GrandMaster, He's not the talkative one but leave it up to Paul!" Gary yelled.

The crowd and girls shrieked as the purple haired guy stood up with his Electivire next to him smiling with his eyes closed and waving on the Big Screen before sitting back down.

In the Trainer Stands

"What Paul is the Second Strongest?!" Trip yelled remembering that he beaten Paul in a battle before.

"Well thats a shocker," Cilan said as he popped a popcorn in his mouth.

Misty slapped the bag of Popcorn from his hand as she hissed.

"Stop eating you idiot and look who is the GrandMaster of this Region," Misty snarled.

Back to the Stadium

"Now of course is our GrandMaster, who went through 8 regions,'

Trainer Stands

"Please tell me that is not who I think it is," May said.

Back to Stadium

'Had went from 8th place to 2nd place in those leagues'

In the Professor Stands

"No way is that really who I think it is," Oak said hopefully(In this story Oak is on Ash's side but there will be an argument later[Spoiler!])

Back to Stadium

'And is had Conguered the Primum Region! Lets all cheer foor…. ASH KETCHUM!" Gary yelled.

The Crowd shrieked and yelled and whistled as Ash stood from his chair with Pikachu on his shoulder and Greninja next to him waving at the Crowd smiling with a determined look on his face.

In the Trainer Stands

The Traitors faces had looks of Horror as the Boy from 5 years ago is now standing before them on the Screen as the GrandMaster of the Region.

"N-no way that that Bastard is the GrandMaster of this Region," Cilan stuttered.

"Well look for your self stupid, because the weakling is!" Drew said shockingly.

"Urrr, He even has a water type as well!" Misty snarled and probably chipped a tooth.

Back to the Stadium

"Now that all the Introductions had been said, we'll start the Tournament up with the Masters and Champions, battle one on one with no substitution and winner is called when the opponent's pokemon faints with no time limits, Let start it up with Ash Ketchum vs. Cynthia!" Gary yelled and the Screen on the Big Screens showed a picture of Ash and Cynthia with one pokeball beneath their Profile Picture.

Ash who was in his chair stood and walked to the elevator and stood on it as it carried him down to the BattleField. Ash then walked off the Elevator with Greninja appearing from nowhere on the Battlefield and Pikachu on his shoulder. Across from him, stood the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia.

"Well well, it's been awhile huh, Ash," Cynthia said smiling.

Ash nodded, "Lets see how this battle goes to tell how long it's been." he said.

"Still the determined one, I see, fine let's do this, Go Garchomp!" Cynthia called out the Dragon type and it landed on the ground roaring its name out to the sky.

"Let's go Greninja!" Ash yelled and Greninja jumped into the battlefield.

"BATTLE BEGIN!" Gary called into the Microphone.

"Greninja, let's start this off with water shuriken!" Ash yelled.

Greninja formed a shuriken and launched three of them at Garchomp.

"Garchomp, use dragon claw to block those shurikens!" Cynthia yelled.

Garchomp created a green energy on its wing claws and sliced the shurikens in half.

"Great job, now use Dragon Breath!" Cynthia called.

Garchomp then formed energy in its mouth and launched it at Greninja who only can manage to block the attack with its arms in front of it, making the attack almost a direct hit.

"You okay Greninja?" Ash asked.

Greninja nodded.

"Okay then let's show them our true power!" Ash said and made a fist which Greninja copied.

Then a torrent of Water exploded around Greninja and when it subsided in its place was Greninja that looked almost like Ash.

"What in the world," Cynthia can only say.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Ash said.

Greninja's feet and hands glowed white as he charged at Garchomp. Garchomp didn't have time to react as Greninja hit Garchomp over and over with Aerial Ace.

"Garchomp! Try to use Draco Meteor!" Cynthia cried not knowing what to do at the moment.

"Greninja use Water Shuriken!" Ash said as he reach behind his back copying Greninja as he grabbed the large Shuriken and held it above his head, causing the Shuriken to enlarge. Greninja then threw the Shuriken as Garchomp's Draco Meteor rained down. The shuriken absorbed the meteors as they were just plastic and then made a direct hit on a shocked Garchomp, which also made a small explosion.

"Garchomp!" Cynthia cried out.

The smoke cleared and the one that was standing was Greninja who turned back to normal and Garchomp was lieing on the floor with swirls in its eyes.

"Garchomp is unable to Battle the winner is Ash Ketchum, GrandMaster of Primum Island!" Gary yelled in the microphone.

The crowd cheered as Ash and Cynthia walked to each other and shook hands.

"Great battle Ash, you have matured," Cynthia said.

"Thanks I guess," Ash said expressionless.

"Though you might want to tell me and the other Champions what happened to you, you disappeared off the earth after Cilan told the world that you are a wanted Criminal and police went searching for you," She said.

Ash then gave a dark look and only said,

"Maybe later when I'm in a good mood." and with that said he walked off and to the elevator.

Meanwhile in the Masters balconies

"Well looks like its my turn, and from the looks of it, its a tag battle, so you ready dear," Paul said to Allison who was sitting next to him massaging Blastoise.

"Of course Paul, lets do this," Allison said and the two walked to the elevator.

Meanwhile

"I'm starving, well I'm gonna go to the food court to get some snacks, wanna tag along Crest?" Zodiac said to his close friend.

"No, but can you get me an apple though, I would like to see this battle coming up," Crest said.

Zodiac sigh and walked away after saying,

"Maybe," with a chuckle as Crest pouted.

At the Trainers stand

The traitors were awed and shocked as they saw the battle that lasted barely even ten minutes. This time they need to keep their guard up if they are to rid Ash forever. For this is gonna be tougher than they thought.

 **Okay thanks guys for the support on this I manage to finish on Time I guess also the story is starting to come in and new chara ters are coming in as well so once the masters battles finish which i might timelapse some of them, I will go into the break and etc and put the people I hadnt add yet into it but now that thats over, remember what I said at the begining about losing the bet, well here are the OC stories that I am thinking on I'll tally thw votes once I think its ready**

 **Story 1**

" **PokeHigh"(only OC characters)**

 **Story 2**

" **Half-Blood High"(Dont kill me but this is Percy Jackson based on story in high school and OC only)**

 **Story 3**

 **(um how about you guys think of one, but please be OC related stuff cause its fun to add peoplenin roleplaying)**

 **So yea that is all that I can think of right now so pick them. If you pick story 3 please tell me the category and genre and title of the game or whatever it is so I Know which to do. I will take a max of 2 story 3 though so hurry if you wanna but other than that thx for the support and cya in chapter 3 and Poke OC lores is halfway done like I said. Cya trainers Chaos out…..**


	4. Zodiac's enemy and secret(not really)

**Hi guys whats up, I had call my friend the other night after I posted the 2nd chapter and he said the story that is being done should be posted up by the week after 10/29 on Sat. so I'll leave the stories that I am planning on doing so far PokeHigh OC is in the top lead so we'll see, anyway let's gooo right into the story**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon but I am happy that Amourshipping is Canon**

 **1_1**

 **Previously on Pokemon Betrayal**

"So, the people are all here?" Ash said.

"Yes but there seems to be two more people added"Clemont said.

As clemont is saying that images of both Eddie Lopez on his Lugia and Selina Perez with a masterball in her hand with a wicked smile.

 **Goes to scene of Ash-Greninja defeating Garchomp with a Mega Shuriken and then to Ash and Cynthia shaking hands.**

"What happened to you ash you seem to disappear from the planet when Cilan said you were a wanted fugitive," Cynthia said.

 **Close up shot of Ash's eyes turning from brown to red**

"I will have Redemption," Ash says.

 **Screen then blacks outs After a white starlight shines and whites out the screen**

Paul and Allison are now on the Battlefield pokeballs in hand and ready to face their opponents. Across from them, Steven Stone and Iris(who became the new champion after Alder stepped down) walked onto the battlefield but Iris was staring coldly at the couple.

"Okay Trainers, send out your first Pokemon!" Gary called from his announcer Podium.

Paul took out a pokeball from his pocket and threw out to the field casually.

"Electivire, stand by for battle!"

Allison did a twirl before tossing a pokeball onto the field.

"Blastoise, let's do this!"

Both pokemon appeared and the shelled turtle cocked its cannons ready while electivire twirl its arms preparing energy for attacks.

Iris and Steven then sent out their pokemon.

"Metagross, I need you assistance!" Steven sent out his shiny pseudo- Legendary and the armored tank pokemon crashed onto the field.

"Dragonite, Burn those brats alive!" Iris yelled and out came an outraged Dragonite who blasted a flamethrower into the sky.

"Woah folks, looks like Iris Dragonite's ready to go and the battle looks like it can get interesting," Gary said.

Iris huff cockily and looked at the couple with a smirk.

"How about you guys forfeit, make it easier for this to end," Iris said.

Allison took a step forward and said,

"Not a chance, Ice beam lets go!"

Blastoise charged two orbs from its cannon and out came blue and white light hitting the ground and everywhere it touches, the ground turned to ice.

"Oh no you don't Dragonite FlameThrower!" Iris shrieked.

Dragonite sent a torrent of flames at Blastoise's Ice Beam and the two moves collided trying to overpower the other one. Meanwhile, Paul and Steven were going on a tank vs tank battle.

"Electivire use Thunder Punch!"

"Use Hammer Arm!"

The two big Pokemon ran and it looks like a yellow and white christmas show as the two brawled each other though Electivire looks like ti was just blocking and parrying the attacks.

 **Up on the GrandMaster Balcony**

"Huh, interesting," Ash said as he leaned forward.

"What is it Ashy?" Serena asked.

"Remember when Paul did this tactic against Metal," Ash said.

Meanwhile on the BattleField, Blastoise used Skull Bash and smashed into Dragonite and then the two Pokemon went into another range battle which was now Ice Beam and Hydro Pump vs. FlameThrower.

"Huh, yeah I remember," Serena said as the memory came back.

Ash then snorted, "And then the Reaction from Metal?!" then he started to laugh.

Serena then joined him as she also added,

"And how he wouldn't talk to anyone for a week because of that,"

Then the two went laughing and wiping their tears of joy as they continued watching the Battle.

 **On the BattleField**

"Blastoise hang in there, use Protect!"

Blastoise summoned a green dome around itself as Dragonite used thunder Punch but it just went off the dome shield.

"ARR, would you at least let me get a hit!" Iris shrieked as she pulled her hair.

"No, I am not gonna let you hurt my pokemon, do you even know how a battle goes?" Allison said rhetorically.

Iris eyes twitched as she screamed out her next attack,

"Use Dragon Rage!"

Dragonite, who was tired, shot out a neon blue,white, orange blast and it went towards Blastoise, who, went into its shell and took in the attack.

"Yes Finally taken care of that...WHAT?!"

Blastoise, to Iris's surprise, came out of its shell and was unharmed what so ever.

"H-how?!" Iris was shocked.

"Easy, I trained Blastoise to use a minor protect move to overcoat it's shell so in other words, no damage is done at all," Allison said.

"Why you," Iris was fuming.

"Lets finish this already, use Sheer Cold!" Allison yelled.

Iris was open-eyed as Blastoise Shot from its cannon a wide arc of Pure icy Avalanche at Dragonite. She didn't even reacted fast enough so then Dragonite was consumed by the one hit KO attack.

As for Paul, he finished up his strategy with a thunder attack with a Fire Punch which caused Metagross to faint before Steven can activate his Mega Ring.

"What?!" Iris screamed and had be pulled from the arena by Steven to reduce any violence or unnecessary action in this honorary event.

"There you have it folks, that is how defensive play is all about even though there were problems..., next will be a double battle with our shady High Rank Master and the Kanto Champion, but right after a lunch break," With that said Gary stood and walked to the elevator and it levitated him to the Cafeteria.

Everyone got up from the stands and walked to the Cafeteria, and everyone knew, things were about to get heated up.

 **In the Cafeteria**

We have Ash who used to eat like a stampede of Tauros, now eating calmly with manners as he chewed silently on his rice and spam. Serena was next to him already done with her food now resting on Ash's shoulder.

Paul and Allison both were talking about their battle and completely ignored that their food was getting cold, though then Allison just suddenly kissed Paul on the cheek and that made Paul turn red.

Then of course was the single group, which included Zack, Ray, Cosmic, and Metal, who acted like kids, started arm wrestling for the last piece of dessert not knowing that a certain Espeon, stole it and ate it using psychic.

Becky and Dawn were just chatting and giggling, and at one point kissed each other, but continued on who knows what their girl gossips goes to.

Then of course was the other table which Megan had to constantly tell Tessa, who is still a teenager, to stop playing around with her food while Bonnie was tickling Squishy for fun.

Then of course at the Cafeteria Balcony, there stood our mysterious and shady guy, Zodiac, who was staring aimlessly at the clouds with his hood on. Behind him, stood his Close Friend, Crest, who cared for him since the day they met. She always worried about him and then came to the point where the other groups feel like she should ask him out so that he could lighten up, but she could never take up the challenge. Heck, one time she did, Zodiac just said,

"No, I don't think it's a good time yet you know,"

That lowered her confidence, but she knew that there was gotta be a way to get him to open up.

"Crest, you want something?" Zodiac asked while not even looking back knowing that Crest was watching him.

Crest step forward and stood next to Zodiac at the Railing while looking up at the clouds.

"Why are you doing this anyway, ever since we both got here all you been was moody, how come?" She asked calmly which now she fet calmer when having just regular talks with him.

Zodiac only lowered his head and said,

"You'll see," and turned around and left Crest standing there watching him walked towards his Elevator.

 **At the BattleField after Lunch Break with everyone back at the stands and watching the Battle**

"Okay, we are back people, and let's start this Double Battle will we, starting off on the left side Zodiac!,' Zodiac stood at his side tossing a pokeball in the air while catching it and repeating the same step, "and on the other side, is the new Kanto Champion, Isan!" Gary called.

Isan, who Zodiac or his friends seen since the day that they ran away, was standing at his side with a cocky grin and smiling evilly.

"Well, well, never knew that you would be a High Rank Master, lets try to demote you shall we," Isan said and threw two pokeballs onto the Battlefield.

"Swampert!" Isan's Starter, who he didn't used at the League before, appeared onto the field with an evil aura coming from it which Ash, Becky, and Zack can feel.

"Flareon!" The fire Canine appeared and from the looks of it, Zodiac knew it was poorly treated.

"So you gonna back down or what?" Isan smirked.

Zodiac turned to his starter, Jolteon, who nodded and hopped onto the BattleField ready to go. Then Zodiac threw the pokeball that he was playing without and from its content, his Special Charmeleon appeared.

"CHAR!" the Dark Orange Charmeleon launched a blue fire into the sky before looking at its opponents.

"Huh, using those pokemon huh, pathetic," Isan said earning a snarl and a growl from Zodiac's two pokemon.

"Battle Begin!" Gary yelled.

"Okay then if you're just gonna stand there, Swampert, use Mud Bomb, and Flareon, power it up with a Flame Burst!" Isan yelled.

Swampert shot a huge Muddy orb from its mouth sending it towards Jolteon and Flareon boosted the attack and speed of the Mud Bomb with a Flame Burst surrounding it.

Zodiac then looked up from the ground and started his commands.

"Charmeleon Defense tactic #2 and Jolteon support play # 84 lets go!"

Charmeleon jumped in the air and spun a fire spin around it while also using Metal Coat which heated up Charmeleon in the Fire Spin and as for Jolteon, he used Volt tackle and quick attack not to attack but to run and circle Swampert and Flareon, confusing them on where is Jolteon's location.

 **At the Balcony**

"Dude, remember this?" Metal said as he called to Cosmic.

"Yea, that tactic that he used when going against me and Zack for the tryouts of Masters" Cosmic said as he saw Charmeleon then getting hit by a hydro Pump while Jolteon was just a blur.

The two then heard Zack from next to Metal laughing.

"What's so funny?" they both asked.

"The look on you face Cosmic, was a killer," and he continued laughing in his seat.

 **BattleField**

Charmeleon skidded backwards and was just in front of Zodiac, injured by the super effective attack.

"You okay Charmeleon?"

Zodiac then got a nod back from his fire lizard and that when it happened. Zodiac took off his hood and clenched his hands into a fist. Charmeleon's eyes then turned to golden yellow and he blasted an inferno into the air which then surrounded Charmeleon.

"Okay then, let's take this to the next level, Mid-Megavolution Lets GO!" Zodiac yelled raising his fist and the inferno that surrounded Charmeleon dissipated and in its place was Charmeleon with a blazing blue fire on its tail and fire silhouette wings on its back and claws were gold, while tis eyes were golden Yellow glowing.

"Not this again, Swampert, Hydro Pu.."

"DRAGON CALL!" Zodiac's Voice echoed as he interrupted Isan's attack.

Charmeleon Launched an inferno into the sky only to Absorb it into his Claws which were using Metal Claw and then Launched it from his arms which while heading towards Swampert, showed a silhouette of a Charizard coming at it and then landing an explosive hit which was a direct hit on the amphibian Brute Pokemon.

The smoke cleared, showing a fainted Swampert who had burns all over its body from the combo attack that Zodiac made up when the first time this happened. As for Flareon, Jolteon ran around so fast that Flareon didn't need to be damaged, it just fainted from dizziness. Zodiac felt sympathy towards the fire eevee-lution which explains why he didn't damage it.

"What?! I call hacks you are cheating you f****king bastard I will get you for this," Isan cried out as he was carried by Max's elite police guards to pull him out from charging at Zodiac and picking a fight.

Zodiac just shrug and returned Charmeleon who returned back to his normal form with the blue flame on his tail and saying thank you to him before turning and walking towards the elevator with his Jolteon in tow.

"Okay people I guess that is it for today, we will continue the battles tomorrow with our High Rank Master of Weakening and stalling against one of the elite four in a rotation battle, that is all folks and good night!" with that Gary stood and walked to the elevator which goes to his lab office on the island.

The rest of the people decided to go to their respective hotels and left in groups to where they will rest for the night. As for the Masters, they all retired to their rooms which were in the stadium's underground rooms which were actually made in the side of cliffs of the island which connects to the Stadium itself.

Though one person didn't go and guess who it is,

"Hey Crest, wanna take a night stroll with me?" Zodiac said as Cest was about to head to the Elevator.

"Sure, besides I could use a bit of a stretch after sitting down for the entire day," she said happily and grabbed Zodiac's hand and pulling him along to the elevator and out the door of the stadium into the Stadium's outside garden with the view of the ocean.

The two walked along the outer rim of the Garden which was the beach and the two sat looking out at the sparkling ocean.

"Its beautiful isn't it," Crest said as she laid her head on Zodiac's shoulder.

"Sure I guess, though Crest," Zodiac said.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something for a bit?"

Crest got off of his shoulder and looked at him noticing that he was trying to hide his red face.

"What is it?" she asked confusingly.

Zodiac took a deep breath,

"You know how we been through alot together?" Zodiac asked.

Crest then noticed where this is going.

"Go on," she held her breath.

"Well I was wondering that, like you asked before, well, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Zodiac asked and looked away a little face heating up.

"Of course I will you idiot," Cest exclaimed and tackled Zodiac into a full contact kiss with her on top of him.

Though the funny thing is, a random flash appeared from nowhere and it made the two stop kissing.

"What the…" Zodiac stopped and looked up seeing Zack with a camera and the rest of the gang watching the scene.

"About time, so when is the baby coming?" Becky snickered.

"Hey thats my line!" Cosmic exclaimed.

Zodiac and Crst were blushing hard as the eavesdroppers saw everything.

"Hey, that was a nice photo though mind if I," Zack said but was being tapped by Metal.

"Uh dude run," was all he said.

Zack then notices that Zodiac was looking at him with a cold glare and getting up.

"Crap," Zack said and started running with his Camera in Hand and Zodiac behind him and the two ran into the garden's maze.

"Welcome to the couple club girl," Becky exclaimed.

"How long you guys been there," Crest said overcoming what just happened.

"Long enough to see the kiss," Megan teased.

"Whatever," Crest shrugged.

"Well we better get going it's getting late," Dawn said as she and Becky held hands and walked off to the Stadium with Becky's head on Dawn's shoulder.

"Yea see you guys," Allison said and pulled Paul along who was arguing with Barry about some kind of gum prank.

"Yea and I better go help Zack before he goes to the hospital," Ray said before jogging off.

"You also better get your boyfriend too, though me and Serena better sleep early for tomorrow good night," Ash and Serena walked off with hand in hand.

The group splitted until it was finally just Metal, Cosmic, Crest and Zodiac(who finally gave up after losing Zack in the maze.)

"So old time right," Metal said while looking at the star.

"Yep," Zodiac said, now his hood is off showing a messy black hair and dark brown eyes, holding Crest close to him.

"What should we do when this is all over?" Cosmic said.

"I don't know but for sure we'll stick together for sure no matter what," Crest said.

"Forever?" Zodiac questioned mockingly.

"Forever," Crest confirmed and the four old friends stared at the night sky as a shooting star zip by.

 **Okay you wondering why is this mostly about Zodiac and Crest at the end, well I am starting to think that I should focus on each couple so that I cqn clarify that they are together while the story is unraveling also about Zack, we'll see in the next chapter about something that will blow your minds out Frankenstrike don't spoil it cause you know anyway here aret he stories that I am planning later pick one**

 **Story 1**

 **Pokehigh(OC only)**

 **Story 2**

 **Half-Blood High(OC only)**

 **Thanks for the reviews and support and see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Zack's lost relative

**Hi guys wow, you guys actually supported this one which blows my mind, anyhow, thanks for your answers I will be starting on PokeHigh and if you want to be in it, down at the end of the chapter is the steps to be in it, also like I said, its an only original character story so none of the anime characters will be in it, but the characters you want to be shipped or whatever, tell that also I'll clarify it once chapter 1 of Poke High is up anyway onto the story and this one is to FrankenStrike for the idea of this chapter….**

 **Disclaimer:Don't own pokemon but thinks xy is OP whatever**

 **Previously on Pokemon Betrayal Masters Redemption:**

"Haha, you think that you can beat me, Kanto Champion," Isan Gloated.

"Let's take this to the next level, Mid-Mega Evolution let's go!" Zodiac said as he raised his fist.

Charmeleon then uses Dragon Call and an explosion happens scene changed to the four old friends on the beach at night.

"We'll always stick together right?" Zodiac without his hood on looking at Crest.

"Of course always," Crest said.

Screen fades away

 **At the Primum Stadium in the next day**

Becky was talking to Espeon telepathically and the other Master were sitting on their own balcony's watching the upcoming battle between her and one of the random Elite four from any region. That's when Malva, who was Kalos Elite four of fire came out.

"And look who is gonna be the challenger of this fight, this is a battle between Fire Elite Four Malva of Kalos against Primum Region's High Rank Master Becky!" Gary said in the Microphone.

 **On Becky's balcony**

"Whoohoo Go Becky!" Dawn cheered.

Next to Dawn on the left was Zack and Ray's Balcony but Ray seemed to be the only one there.

"Hey Dawn, do you know where Zack is?" Ray asked across.

Dawn turned to him, "No I haven't not since last night's little scheme,"

Ray mentally slapped himself,

"Great now I have to go get the Camera because Zack isn't here," Ray groan and got up to go to the back where the Master's drawers were(Don't ask) and opened up one of the compartments. Inside were a bunch of cameras and stuff.

"Great, just Great," Ray said as he shuffled in the drawer looking for a CNX-845.

Now just where is Zack is, funny to ask…..

 **At the Cafeteria hallway**

"Crap, Crap, Crap, I'm late!" Zack muttered as he zoomed down the underground tunnel towards the Stadium.

If Zack hadn't went and decided to grab the limited time Sugar Doughnut, which a certain legendary stole, he would've already been at the Stadium watching the next match. Now he is gonna be late and probably get a warning from Ash about this stuff, hey if he only knew about the doughnut.

 **Tunnel from Stadium to Cafeteria**

A person that looked like Zack was walking casually down the corridor listening to "The Night begins to Shine" on his phone, but due to lack of Earbuds, he listened to the music on full blast on his phone. As he was listening to it, he then heard shuffling down the opposite direction of him. He stopped momentarily as he listened closely to the sound. That's when a guy that looked like him though with a red T-shirt zoomed by.

Though the thing is, as they both passed by each other, time seemed to slow as the person looked and gaze followed Zack until he disappeared down the Corridor.

"What the…" The guy said before continuing to the Cafeteria.

 **To Zack**

Funny thing was, Zack also noticed the guy as he ran by, even he also heard the song, but due to being late he ran by past.

'Huh the guy has good taste' Zack thought as he heard his favorite music for a brief moment before running on.

Zack finally made it to the Stadium and got to his Elevator which lifted him to his and Ray's Balcony, which he stumbled to his chair, gasping for air.

"Finally you're here, my arm is getting tired," Ray complained while holding a camera.

"Shut up, I was distracted by the special limited time menu at the food court," Zack said after taking a deep breath and sitting down.

"So what I missed" He asked as Becky's Dragonite was cut down by a Pyroar and Malva's Talon being flung all over the place by Espeon.

"Not much except that Becky seems to just be playing around, not taking the battle seriously," Ray said as a Torkoal went flying somewhere from a water pulse by Becky's Greninja.

"Huh interesting," Zacks said while Greninja was taken down by Pyroar Thunder Fang.

 **On the Field**

Becky was just playing around as Malva was trying so hard to take down her pokemon, Becky's three pokemon were just messing around though taking a lot of damage while Espeon was just toying with Malva.

"Arg, do you mind taking this battle seriously?!" Malva screeched.

"No," Becky said playfully.

"Ar, Pyroar take down that Dragonite with Royal Roar(is that a move?)"

Pyroar roared out and Dragonite apparently was so weak to the point where she was on one knee.

"Dragonite return and take a good rest," Becky said calmly as she returned a weakened Dragonite.

"Why would you return it if it hadn't fainted?" Malva asked.

"Well, for starters, I know the limits to pokemon's abilities and I know their tired point, Dragonite did well though," Becky said.

"Huh, I just battle until they fall, that is how battles should be," Malva said with pride.

"Then you are stupid," Becky said.

"WHAT?! Pyroar finish this up with Thunder Fang," Malva yelled.

Becky and Espeon looked at each other and that's when a bond happened.

 _You ready Espeon?_

' _Of course, let's do this'_

Becky's eyes and Espeon's eyes turned a light blue as their minds connected and synced.

"What is going on?!" Malva said as she noticed the glowing eyes.

 _Use psybeam_

Espeon body then glowed a darker blue as at her mouth formed a rainbow orb which she shot at Pyroar who was just about to land a hit, only to get directly hit and sent backwards.

"What?! You didn't even say anything?!" Malva said shocked.

 _Okay Espeon, let's finish up this battle shall we, use Telepathic Aura!_

Espeon's body soon was not just glowing but also floating off the ground as both Becky and Espeon's psychic powers soon came into sync and that's when a sparking orb with rainbows was formed as energy was absorbed from thin air.

"Oh no, Pyroar use Flamethrower!" Malva yelled with fear.

The Pride lion pokemon shot a stream of flames from its mouth towards the floating espeon.

 _RELEASE!_

Espeon then launched the orb which collided with the incoming Flamethrower, the two moves looked like they were even until the orb slowly made its way towards Pyroar, denying the flames which it splitted as it came closer. Finally the Attack hit but instead of an explosion, it just made a dome of shocking light around Pyroar and once it flashed out, a fainted Pyroar was on the Ground.

"What?!" Malva screeched.

"What, got a problem?" Becky said as Espeon and she turned back to normal.

"How did, what just, uhh forget it," Malva said as she returned Pyroar and with a huff turned around and walked away.

"Geez, how is the person an Elite Four, the other ones were nicer than her," Becky said and looked down at Espeon.

' _Don't look at me, I am the one battling anyway'_

THe two then turned to their elevator and walked to it as they left the cheer and clapping of the crowd.

"THat folks, is gonna be a wrap for now, next will be our High Class Teamwork Masters against two lucky trainers that are gonna be in the tournament, other than that, break time until noon." Gary said as an Umbreon walked in and with levitation, handed him a sandwhich.

 **Outside at the vendors and malls**

"Oh my goodness Becky you totally trolled her," Dawn said while giggling.

"I know, and did you noticed her actions, that was priceless," Serena said.

"Did you guys heard her tantrum, it sounded like a bunch of voice cracks," Crest said giggling.

The girls were walking down the boulevard of the mall chatted about Becky's battle as the guys were behind walking along.

"Sometimes, I wonder why we were dragged here," Paul said.

"Girls, what you expect," Ash said as he fed Pikachu some ketchup cookies.

"Well to be honest, Allison would strangle Paul if he didn't come along," Cosmic said yawning.

"Whatever, I just came along just because I promised Crest that today I'll bring her to shopping," Zodiac said regretfully.

"Well good luck with that, at least we single people don't have to worry, we're going to the nearest game shack you guys up for it?" Zack asked.

"Hell yea,"

"I'm in,"

"Why not,"

Paul, Ash and Zodiac all agreed thinking that they possibly could sneak away only to get interrupted.

"What are you guys doing," Dawn asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, just gonna run to the Game Shack," Zack said and took off.

"Hey wait up!" Ray, Metal, and Cosmic jogged after him even though he was just a spec in the distance.

"Hey! Don't leave us," Ash yelled and was about to run when Serena pulled on his ear.

"Ash Satoshi Ketchum, are you gonna make me go by myself to shop?" Serena said in a stern voice.

"Uh…" with that Serena pulled ash along by the ear to the nearest clothes shop.

As for Paul he was about to tiptoe away but since he was with Allison, she knew all about him.

"Don't even think about it buster," Allison then grabbed him by the wrist and Paul just sigh as he walked along with her to the shoes shop.

The other girls watched the two couple disappeared before seeing how the next one is gonna go.

"Are you gonna try to sneak away?" Crest said with her arms crossed.

"Well, either way, I did promise you, and you would kill me if I didn't, let's go," Zodiac said and took Crest's hand before leading her away from Becky and Dawn.

Now it was just the two of them. Becky and Dawn looked around the stores not sure which one to go to, until Becky spoke up.

"Want to go get a drink?" Becky asked.

"Sure," Dawn replied.

The two then held hands and walked to the food vendors ignoring how some people were giving them looks.

 **With "Zack" and the others**

Cosmic, Metal, and Ray finally caught up with Zack but the thing was, he stopped right in the middle of public with the game shack only a few yards away. Ray walked up to Zack and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Zack, why are you stopping here, the gaem shack is over there," Ray said.

Zack turned around and looked at Ray with a perplexed look.

"I'm not Zack?" the guy said.

Ray then noticed that Zack was wearing a red hoodie while this guy was only wearing a green t-shirt.

"Um sorry, but you looked like our friend, Zack, do you know who he is?" Ray said.

The guy, who was listening to his music without earbuds which the group could hear, nodded.

"Yes I do know him, in fact, he is my brother," the guy said.

 **With the actual Zack**

Zack was rekting the tournament on the game Call of Duty Infinite Warfare(I don't know which game to pick, my sister was playing it so I just put it in here). Why is he in the tournament, well let's just say a lifetime supply of doughnuts was kinda hard for him to past.

"YES!" as he killed the last player with a lucky grenade throw.

WHat he didn't know was that a certain someone was watching him and along with the others who just got inside the Game Shack were watching him.

"Hey Zack!" Ray called out.

Zack noticed the gang and walked over to them since the tournament is over and he had won.

"Suh dudes, did you saw that win?" Zack said cheerfully but then noticed the guy with them.

"Hey guys, who's this?"

The guys all were shuffling and looked nervous when…

"Zack, I'm you brother."

WwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW(sorry can someone tell me how to make lines thx)

Becky and Dawn were at the food court chatting and laughing when Megan came rushing in.

"What is it Meg?" Becky asked.

"Yea why are you running?" Dawn asked then took a sip of her soda.

"I-its Ash, the group got into a fight," Megan gasped while catching her breath.

Dawn then spitted out all her soda which sadly got on Becky and Megan.

"Gross! Dawn!" Becky cried while getting a napkin to wipe the stuff off.

"Sorry but did you say ash and the boys got into a fight?!"

"Yes and apparently its with a guy and a girl by the names eddie, selina and Isan."

"Crap then we should get going then." Becky said and got up running with dawn behind her.

"Hey! What about me?! Dawn you better come back here to help clean this mess!" Megan yelled.

As Becky and Dawn ran they noticed at the battlefield that was in the mall, was a lugia, Mew, and an Entia.

Then as they got closer they noticed that Paul had a Regigigas, Ash had Mewtwo and Latias out, while Zodiac had a Kabutops and a latios on each of his sides.

The two girls looked around and noticed the group of girls which was three standing on the side.

"Allison what is going on?!" Megan cried.

"It started when these jackasses came in, started taunting Paul and the others then Zodiac just blew when that guy with the Entia talked shit about Crest."

"We tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen," Serena said.

"I'll go get the other boys they should be able to help," Becky said and ran off.

"Hurry before…"

"Kabutops use Guillotine strike!" Zodiac cried.

"Regigigas use Zap Cannon!"

"Mewtwo use aura sphere!"

"Mew do the same as Mewtwo!"

"Take down that big lump of tin cans and use Aurora Beam!"

"Burn that fossil back to its rocks and use Fire Blast!"

The girl watched in horror as the two sides of legendaries launched their attacks and the inevitable would happen…..

 **Wow I am not sure if that was a cliffhanger but man I think I'm getting the hang of it, anyway I like to give special thanks to all the people who were OC in this story, you guys supported this and thank you, Especially those who pester me with PMs about how you want your OC to progress. Anyway I will be sorta holding off on this story as I am gonna work on PokeHigh. If you are interested the steps below are what to get you in and if you wanna be the new student at the very beginning say new in you review along with the info i will need for the story thanks and hope to see ya guys in the next chapter of betrayal or the PokeHigh**

 **Steps for PokeHigh(OC only):**

 **is for the people whose oc is in the story-if you want to keep your character appearance tell me that.**

 **new tell me your appearance for the story**

 **-two pokemon plz trying to keep this low and no legendaries allowed sry for those who wants legendaries.**

 **me if you want to be the bully or the good guy i'll change the roles if i have to though so no promises**

 **you would like to add more ocs or add an oc you would like to be with do it in another review/PM though say OC#2 or etc. Depending on numbers of oc to add and I'll pick the best one i think is worthwhile for the story**

 **6\. Personality-as in shy timid happy friendly or whatever**

 **7\. Tell me if you want to be freshman soph junior or senior**

 **8\. Tell me if i missed anything to add in the steps and also no telling me to add any of the anime characters this is all by our creativity so give it your best shot.**

 **shipping is allowed from gay lesbian or boy and girl so tell me that**

 **4 OC are gonna be in it but Zodiac and Crest together sry that was how i made them.**

 **is from today halloween(happy halloween forgot to say) and is due from 3 weeks from now jk you only got one week so hurry yes I'm evil deal with it XD**

 **So yea that is all the steps anyhow i am gonna be busy trying to finish editting up some of the stories i goofed on grammar or sentence structure so there might be a delay enough time for you guys to get ur OCs in so hurry. Anyway you guys are the best and cya next time trainers bye for now and be back soon maybe sooner than you think XD**


	6. Double Trouble

**Hi guys sorry for delays I'm right now working on a project that is gonna be up on January on Youtube along with school so I am a bit limited to typing, along with the fact that I forgot which folder the stories are in so I had to retype this one up. Not really, I'm joking, just finish up the story and look at the very end for why I am saying this**

 **Anyway, enough of me babbling, on with the story…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Pokemon just this story**

Previously on Pokemon Betrayal:

Ash and his two friends are caught up in an assassination attempt by Seline and Isan, and Eddie and are right now about to battle for their lives

 **On to the actual story now…**

Both sides clashed with aggression as each legendary except for Kabutops, launched their attacks or went into contact with the other side. Due to having more Legendaries than Eddie, Seline, and Isan, the three teenagers had the advantage over them.

"MewTwo, Psychic!"

THe Genetics Pokemon eyes flashed blue as it held onto Entei and Lugia and held them in one place except for mew. Mew then instinctively used aura sphere on MEwtwo only for Regigigas to stomp in the way, taking in the damage, and fainted.

"Regigigas!" Paul yelled and returned it while sending out his Honchkrow.

THe Boss Pokemon was sent out and it used air slash as Paul expression already told it what to use.

"Latios use Psycho Cut on Lugia, Kabutops hydro Pump!" Zodiac yelled.

"Latias, use Psycho Cut as well!" Ash yelled.

"Entei Get out fo there for fuck sakes!"

"Lugia Dodge it!"

THe commands from both Eddie and Isan were useless as the attacks connected and Lugia, who suffered double damage even though it is not effective, got the worst of it. Both Legendary pokemon fainted. Mew who was the last one standing on the traitor's side, looked at Seline, and she nodded. Seline walked over to the two boys and whispered something. THey nodded and returned their pokemon.

"Next time, We will get you for sure!" Eddie said and turned around and ran off.

Seline returned Mew and ran after Eddie. Isan just returned Entei and was about to run when a sudden thunderbolt hit him and he sprawled to the floor, paralyzed by the attack.

"You're not going anywhere Dumbass," Zodiac said as he walked toward Isan with his Jolteon next to him.

Isan turned over wincing at the electricity but looked at Zodiac with a smirk.

"What can you do about it anyway bitch," He taunted.

Zodiac stared coldly at Isan before saying,

"Ending your life.."

Isan's eyes went wide as Zodiac snapped his finger and Charmeleon and Gabite came out of their pokeballs and launched a Dragon's Breath and Flamethrower at him. The group that are at the scene at the moment watched in Horror as Zodiac burned the man alive without any expression on his face.

"Zodiac! Stop!" Crest yelled but he didn't budge.

Crest started to swell up in tears as her boyfriend was doing something that she never saw him ever in his life do, taking another person's life. SHe ran to him and hugged him with tears in her eyes. She yelled his name constantly but it didn't work.

Ash and Becky noticed that Zodiac's aura was blood red and are trying to communicate with him but the hatred was so intense, that they were struggling against what seemed to be a bedrock wall.

THat was when the other boys decided to come in at the wrong moment.

"Hey guys, Megan told us to hurry here and.. What the FUCK!"

Cosmic stared in horror as he saw the scene as well. Metal on the other hand sent out his golem and told him to slap Zodiac with a rollout. Golem rolled toward Zodiac but with no avail, since Zodiac told Kabutops to use brick break on Golem. Zack could only stand there as he knew that there was no way to calm him down but then, a voice was heard.

"Meloetta, use Sing!"

A miniature human like pokemon with green hair and a mic near it's mouth appeared and it sung a song. Though instead of giving drowsiness, it calmed the minds of everyone. Even Zodiac finally calmed down and Ash and Becky noticed it too as his aura changed to a dull red to gray aura. Charmeleon and Gabite even stopped their attacks as they heard the enhancing music. THe music resonated all over the battlefield and when it stopped it was just quiet except the burning of charcoal human.

Suddenly, Zodiac Collapse and if it hadn't been for Crest, he would hit his head.

"Zodiac!" Everyone ran to him except for Zack, who turned around and saw his 'brother' coming up.

"How did you do it?" Zack can only say.

His brother shrugged as he looked up at Meloetta.

"Caught her when I was traveling the region, became fond to her music and actually befriended her when I saved her from some poachers." he said smiling, "Thanks Meloetta!"

"Meloetta!" she said and did a twirl in the air.

Zack smiled at his brother but was still unsure about something.

"Hey brother,"

"Name is Ralph"

"Right sorry, but how you knew I was here?"

"Well, lets just say…"

"Guys, we need to get him to the hospital, he is in a coma!" Metal yelled to Zack and Ralph before running off with Cosmic and Crest who were supporting Zodiac and running to the city. Ash, Serena, Megan, and Becky all ran to the Stadium where the Police Station was and where they would find Max. Dawn and Ray ran to Zack and Ralph.

"What are we gonna do?!" Dawn said frantically.

Zack pondered before saying,

"We might as well hunt down the other two before nightfall,"

"Why?" Ray asked.

"PayBack,"

 **Sorry for this being short, but I am having trouble trying to find time to write and also to do stuff with school and such. I also noticed that there is a website called Wattpad, and to be honest, I liked it, but don't worry, I will continue working on here but I will be having a lot of delays but I will try to make it worth it as I will update both stories, now I know I said I am working on the chapters and etc. but to be honest, I said that so that I wouldn't make you guys mad on why am I not posting it up the next week and such and I feel bad about lying but had to be done, sorry about that. Anyway, I will be holding off on this story as I feel like I am needing more ideas to continue on this story, If you guys have any ideas for the next chapter, then go ahead tell me in PM or reviews, other than that I will be putting all my focus on the high school series which I feel like I am more in that section, other than that I hope you enjoy this short chapter and sorry for lying about me writing it and all those deletes and stuff….(I feel bad about that still)... Anyway see you guys later, Chaos Out….**


	7. Sorry

Sorry

Hello everyone on fanfiction, it has been what...2 years? Anyway I have decided to start fresh and will discontinue all of the stories I had made so far, also from now on, my stories are gonna be two sided, in other words, I have an account on wattpad which I had made stories on, I tried over there and the people over there actually helped me with some of my flaws and such, ironic since I am typing this up and apparently still can't speak english at some points.

That is all I want to say, so anyway here are two stories which I am about to start on as a fresh start here they are:

Betrayal Within-A pokemon betrayal story

Desc: Ash and Serena are now on the run as they were exiled from their normal lives because of their so called "friends", things seem hopeless as the two ventured out in unknown territory but soon found a cave to rest in. But it seems the cave was occupied as a young teen walked out of the shadows with a pichu on his shoulder with a blank stare. The three soon came to terms and grew friendly to each other in the short time which then led to the teen showing the two exiled trainers that the cave is much more. Now with their past behind and with new friends and what used to be friends now enemies, will there be anything that will stand in their way….What will it take to bring them down.

Origin:Rise of the Guardians

Desc: Year 2028, time where technology was at its height and where humans are now living with other species. The era in that age was supposedly the 2nd golden age but all there is are corruption, betrayals, and selfishness. Wars break out in short times and civilians riot. A young rouged boy is caught in the middle of this as one stormy night he was saved by a mysterious woman who helped him in a time of crisis. Now he is a teenager who doesn't know he has something that few people have, in fact, his ability is the key to how the world will change depending on whether he is ready to face his counterpart. Will he gain friends and allies to become Guardians or will he fall below the surface of when he was in despair. All will tell as he is…...Origin….


End file.
